SPAS-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.14 |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |Acc = 23 |Hip = 25 |Aim = 27 |TorsoMultiplier = 1 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |HipCamRecovery = 12 |SightCamRecovery = 12 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.29, -1.11, -0.41 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.09, -1.61, -0.40 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 2.79, -12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 2.90, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 3.20, -0.70, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 3.95, 0.40, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 3.09, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 3.90, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 1.29, 11.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.89, 11.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.09, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 2.75, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.5 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.4 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 30 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 }} The SPAS-12 is an Italian Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 120, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Franchi SPAS-12 (S'pecial '''P'urpose 'A'utomatic 'S'hotgun-'''12) is an Italian combat shotgun manufactured by Luigi Franchi S.p.A from 1979 to 2000. It is capable of semi-automatic or pump-action operation with it being designed primarily as a semi auto but having the pump action firemode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds. The SPAS-12 was intended to be a rugged military combat shotgun, hence its name. In 1990, Franchi renamed the shotgun to Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun for continued sales to the United States as a limited-magazine-capacity, fixed-stock model until 1994 when the Federal Assault Weapons Ban was introduced. By the time the Federal Assault Weapons Ban had expired in 2004, Franchi had ended production of the SPAS-12 in 2000 to focus on the production of the SPAS-15.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franchi_SPAS-12 In-Game General Information '' The SPAS-12 is a high rank semi-automatic shotgun. Damage is on the lower end for a shotgun, with a maximum damage of 30 and minimum damage of 18 per pellet but it is still capable of dealing a one-shot-kill (1SK) up close. Range is above-average, with damage beginning to drop off at 43 studs and stopping at 125 studs - its minimum range value being quite good for a shotgun. Its rate of fire (RoF) is slightly above-average for its class, at 180 RPM - slower than other semi-automatic shotguns like the Saiga-12 or DBV12, but higher than any of the pump-action shotguns such as the KSG-12. The SPAS-12 sports average muzzle velocity, at 1500 studs per second. Unlike the Saiga or DBV-12, the SPAS-12 lacks a box magazine, instead having a typical tube magazine where shells are loaded individually. This does mean one can fire the weapon before finishing a complete reload but reloads take longer to perform. Its capacity is average, at seven rounds plus one round in the chamber. ''Usage & Tactics The SPAS-12 performs well in closed environments. Being out in the open with the SPAS-12 hinders the user's chances to successfully engage targets at longer ranges. The weapon is most effective when flanking the enemy at close range or attacking capture points at close range. As reloads take longer to perform, it is recommended to reload behind cover or switch to a secondary. By default, it comes with the stock folded, which obstructs the user's vision immensely. As an alternative, the player may use the attachment Extended Stock to use the rear flip up sight instead. In addition, using any optic will unfold the stock. Like with most other shotguns, the SPAS-12 supports an alternative aim position above the default optic. Given its good 1SK range, a suppressor should be avoided, as it will further increase the spread and decrease the damage. Using a muzzle brake can help the user with the strong vertical kick of the shotgun. Other recoil reducing attachments like the angled grip, stubby grip, or the green laser can help make follow up shots easier and rapid. The laser, vertical, and other hipfiring attachments will make close quarters combat (CQC) easier with hipfire, cutting out the extra second it takes to aim at the target, potentially winning the firefight. If a user wishes to increase the range, Flechette rounds can be useful. Conclusion In conclusion, the SPAS-12 performs best in CQC situations. However, when compared to other semi-auto shotguns, it can reach out to much further, even to an extent where it can compete against pump-action shotguns and stevens DB equipped with flechette or birdshot. That is made even more impressive by the fact that all of this is with the normal buckshot only. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Good RoF for its class. * Access to Extended Stock attachment. * Slugs ammunition enables a 1SK to the head at all ranges. Cons: * Obstructive Iron Sights. * Inconsistent pellet spread. * Long empty reload time. * Easy to oversample the RoF. Trivia * The SPAS-12 in-game has an 18-inch barrel with a muzzle device at the end already, likely being a choke device. * The SPAS-12, with Slugs, is the second fastest firing weapon that can 1SK to the head at any range. The first is the KAC SRR, at 400 RPM. ** Previously, with the implementation of the M107, the SPAS-12 would be beaten out by its 200 RPM, but it was then reduced to 55 RPM, leaving the SPAS-12 in first place. * The SPAS-12 is currently the highest rank unlock for the shotgun class, at Rank 120. * Unlike its real-life counterpart, the SPAS-12 in-game lacks a pump-action mode, however, the weapon is correctly pumped after an empty reload. ** The pump-action mode would be used for firing ordinance that would normally not allow the weapon to cycle, such as less-than-lethal rounds. Otherwise, auto loading is the to go mode for the SPAS-12. * In real life, the SPAS-12 has a charging handle located on the shell ejector, which could be use to load up the weapon like other semi-automatic shotguns. * The SPAS-12's ribs and hand guard are quite unique and makes it stand out from other shotguns. * The SPAS-12 was originally in the alpha stage of Phantom Forces. It was removed when the game transitioned into its beta. ** The weapon was developer-only, so a regular player would have never seen it unless a developer was in the server. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Alpha Weapons